


Mermaid With A Tumblr

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [12]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Denial of Feelings, Dramedy, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hoya-centric, M/M, Merperson Hoya, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Sungjong is a mess, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, merperson au, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong and Hoya reveal their tumblr blogs to each other.Hoya turns out to be Sungjong's 1# tumblr crush.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Mermaid With A Tumblr

**3:15 PM**

"You have a Tumblr account right?"

Sungjong looks at Howon like he's completely lost his mind,looks to side,and then looks back at Howon again."Uh,why?"He asks,his tone sounding like he was being accused of murder.


End file.
